A Father's Secret
by Kurokiyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a daughter. She's having strange dreams, but what do they mean? What does Inuyasha have to do with them?( don't read if you think kids should respect their parents) Please r r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and the cast but I wish I did. I do of course own Kuroki, she's my character as well as some original ones I'm gonna throw in. I may or may not do that though. I'm just saying.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A fathers secret  
  
She sat up in a chair in her room, shifting herself slightly from her past position. As a soft smile graced her lips, she raised her head from her work. The drawing she had been working on for the past couple hours.  
  
Her eyes wondered throught the paper, taking in every aspect. Detail to detail line to line, she slowly took it in.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, as she thought of one of her dreams. She had drawn that man , yet again. But something was different about him in this picture. He looked a little like her father.  
  
But her father had his raven hair tied into a long braid that went down to his knees. And his eye's were much softer than the man in the picture.  
  
His eyes, were full of both sorrow and hatred. She couldn't place it exactly, though. There was much in his eyes that she had begun to notice.  
  
She was almost done. All that was left were some minor touch ups. Which wouldn't take long .  
  
Her drawings, were always of demons and things she saw in her dreams. She always shared her drawings with her dad.  
  
He enjoyed her work, more than most people. No one really saw her drawings except for him. She would never show anyone else, because she feared their opinions.  
  
Kuroki was her name, or Kuro as they sometimes called her. She was a bright girl, but could care less about her studies. Something her mother was't too happy about.  
  
She was fifteen now, almost sixteen. Her birthday was in a few days.  
  
Sighing heavly, her head drifted to her open window. Such a beautiful night. The moon was full, the harvest moon it was. Her favorite time in the lunar cycle. Which she always followed. Because she was deep into wica. Something her parents had no idea about.  
  
Besides the new moon, that too was her favorite part of the cycle. The darkness was always the best part of that night. She could spend hours at her window, when the moon was out or even when it it wasn't.  
  
"Mmm..." She whispered, closing her eyes to embrace the moons warmth. She wished sometimes she could run beneath it. But her mother forbid her to leave the house on these nights. And so on the new moon.  
  
Her mother forbid it, not her father. He had a rule, though. He was to acompany her. She wouldn't stand to be followed, so she would sneak out every now and then.  
  
Starring out her window at that moment releived her stress. It had been burning in her gut for so long now.  
  
Absentmindedly she glarred forward. Not noticing the knocking at the door. It opened slowly, creaking. Inuyasha poked his head throught the small gap. Smiling he spoke. " Dinners ready" He said to her, shaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
His long raven locks slid down into veiw, when he tilted his head. His glasses nearly slid off his nose as he tilted his head. The lenses being round didn't help keep them in place but made it easy for them to slide.  
  
" Yeah, okay". She smiled starring back at him. Hiding her fustration and saddness. She did so but her efforts were in vein, Inuyasha knew of her saddness. He too had that to bare. Though he showed no sign of this.  
  
Inuyasha left slowly but took a small glance at the drawing she was working on. He was saddened by it. But didn't let it show, He just smiled softly as he left.  
  
She was drawing Sesshomaru and Rin. Though she never met the two. It was strange. She was always drawing people of his past, and or demons he had faced. It was a bizare twist, he thought to himself.  
  
He had noticed this when she was young, though her skills wern't as great then as they are now. She was a wonderful artist and he would do anything to encourage her to stay with it.  
  
Kuro never left her room, except for breif periods in the middle of the night when she honestly felt she should get away from the house. Inuyasha and Kagome knew nothing of this though.  
  
Silence crept up on her as she leaned back into her black recliner. She let herself fall into ease, embracing the silence. It was all she needed then, though surely enough it would soon drive her insane.  
  
Slowly, she tilted her head, bringing her hand to her face. She then pulled the loose strains that hung down over her eyes, out of the way so she could see.  
  
Kuro sighed heavily as she set her things on the floor. She walked over to the window and shut it before she perseeded out her door.  
  
It didn't take long, soon she slowly walked out her door, down the hallway and into the dinning room. Where both her mother and father sat. They had started without her, she noticed. She must have taken longer than she thought.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed it and hurried to her seat. The food looked so good right about now to her. She had nothing since lunch.  
  
Sitting down, quietly she pulled the ramen near. Oh how she loved the ramen. It was her fathers favorite too. He sat across from her at the table, slurping his ramen. Kagome sat a little ways away from where he sat.  
  
The slurps faded slowly, casting an unwanted silence upon the room.  
  
They all ate silently now.Kuroki took glances every now and then at her father. Her smooth expression, faded. Kuro took yet another glance at her father, thinking absentmidedly of the dajavu she felt creeping apon her.  
  
She could have sworn she had seen a man like him before. It was only now that she thought about. But there were a few differences between the two. She pondered mentaly, as a pure look of pensivness swept over her face.  
  
Letting it go she excused herself from the table. Leaving the dinning room, she hurried down the hallway and into her room. When she arrived to her destination, something felt odd as cool breeze danced apon her bare flesh. She was wearing a black tanktop .  
  
The window was open. Though she could have swarn she closed it. But it didn't matter. Starring at the window in confussion she hurried over and shut it.  
  
Something else caught her eye at that moment, there was a glass of water on her desk that she didn't remember setting there.  
  
She must have forgot, dismissing it she wondered over . Taking a few sips, she then set it down.  
  
She treaded over to her bed without another sound. She was too tired to hesitate against the window or her thoughts for that matter.  
  
Slowly, laying her head down on her feathered pillow she drifted away into a soundless slumber. Letting her dreams send her adrift down an endless road of clouds.  
  
But this wasn't so. Her dreams would take her back. Back to the feudal era , but it wasn't to her knowledge that her dreams were actually suppressed memory. Her fathers memory. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuroki- Okay, um.. All of you are probally wondering why my pen name is Kuroki by now. Well the thing is.. if you wanna know it's the only thing I could think of. I don't know if you care or not but that's the story.  
  
ps. - To those who like where this is goin' , please reivew. The second chapter is done, but I'm not putting it up untill I get a few good reviews. Seven of five, reviews then I'll put it up. Well thank you for your time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the cast but as I said previously, I do of course own Kuroki and some of the original characters that I'm gonna  
through in, maybe....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few days past, it was finally her birthday. It was early in the morning, it was an hour before dawn. She had woken up early, because of her dream.  
  
She had been having alot of strange dreams lately.In the past few days. She saw a man in her dream, actually two men, two women and two demons. But the man in red caught her attention the most.  
  
But the strange thing was, she was seeing through his eyes. The only time she saw what he looked like was when he walked by the lake and stared at his reflection.  
  
He was dressed in a red kimono. Which, odly resembled a hoody and had red bottoms to match.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, she took a quick swig of her coffee and turned back to her drawing. She was sketching out an image, one that was burned deep in her mind.  
  
It was strange, she could see it so clearly. It was from the dream she had recently woken up from. It was an odd dream she thought to herself.  
  
Everytime she had a weird dream like that, she always drew what she had seen.  
  
In her dream, the man she saw. He was fighting some other guy with black hair. She couldn't see what the man in red looked like because, she was seeing through his eyes. But had seen him once, through his reflection in the lake. Why was he starring at his reflection though? She thought to herself as she continued to sketch.  
  
It was strange. But she figured that it must of been someone elses memory. His memory. Thats what it was, but whose memory was it? Who would have a memory like that? She thought.  
  
The place that the two men were fighting at looked like feudal Japan. It was deep in a forest, and was very dark. From what she had observed. She had figured it to be feudal Japan because the clothing the people she was around had been wearing.  
  
She also remembered, the man in red had claws and a sword. It was strange. The Tetsuaiga, was what it was called. Atleast that's what the man thought.  
  
As she glarred at her sketchbook, that she had propped up on her knee. She began to pick apart her dream. As much of it as she could anyway. Some of it was a blurr to her but she could remember most of it clearly.  
  
Her dream, had no ending . But it was cut off when she was waken by her cat. Everytime, she layed down her head it came back to her, as if picking back up where it had left off.  
  
She had been sitting at the kitchen table for three hours it felt, and was finaly finished with her drawing. She squeeled in delight as she starred at it.  
  
It was such a great picture, she couldn't wait to show it to her dad.  
  
" This is my favorite", she smiled. Her voice was no higher then a whisper. She didn't want to wake anyone. It was at least 6 in the morning now, she thought to herself.  
  
A yawn, peirced the silence of the room. Her father was finally awake.  
  
" Good mornin', Happy birthday", He said to her as he swept passed the table. He was headed towards the counter. The scent of fresh brewed coffee filled his nose. Kuroki must have just made coffee, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey dad, she said softly as she turned to him. " Your up early, whats the occasion?" He asked as he poured some coffee into a red mug.  
  
After putting sugar and milk into his coffee he took a seat next to his daughter. She smiled happily as he sat next to her.  
  
" There isn't really an occasion. I had a weird dream..." she trailed off stairring down at the table. " Oh. And what about? May I ask", He asked bracing himself for the awnser.  
  
" There were two guys, they were fighting. It was really weird. Its kinda hard to explain, here" She said. " Here's a picture of what they looked like, I just got done drawing it. " She said as she handed her sketchbook into her father's hands.  
  
" Oh", He said as he looked the picture. It was him and Naraku fighting. " Damnit" He muttered under his breath. " What's wrong dad?" Kuroki asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
Something wasn't right, she could feel it. " Dad" she asked again, clearly concerned. He was really starting to worry her. Maybe she shouldn't have shown him the drawing.  
  
" It's nothing" he replied. " That guy looks like you", she added as she pointed to the guy with dog ears.  
  
He laughed softly at that, trying to hide his true feelings." Umm, " He said nervously trying to find the words he wanted to say. Honestly, he couldn't tell her that was him. If he did she would ask alot of questions.  
  
" Nevermind, He covered. " Well what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, raising his voice alittle. He had to change the subject.  
  
" Nothing really, It's just my birthday. I don't think I want to do anything", She sighed heavily. "Why not?" He asked. " Well, theres nothing really to do you know. And I don't feel like celebrating." She replied with a soft smile.  
  
" Why don't you want to celebrate, It's your sixteenth birthday. You should want to celebrate." He said to her. ' What's with her. I've never seen her so unhappy before.' He thought to himself.  
  
" I just don't feel like it." She said as she got up from the table. She left Inuyasha at the kitchen table as she walked to her room.  
  
"I should get her birthday present out of the closet." He said to himself as he arose from his seat. He debated with himself over weither or not to give her present to her yet. She might not like it, But it was from the heart. He thought to himself. _____________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or the cast, but as I said, sigh this is getting old. lol. I do own Kuroki.  
  
A Father's Secret Chapter 3  
  
His face was pale with greif and regret, and still his pensive expression draped over. But in all, his eyes reflected what he felt.  
  
He glarred down at the floor but returned his glance forward. Nothing stood out to him as he walked through, the pictures on the maroon walls, and all the things that brought his home to life.  
  
He ignored it all for he had other things on his mind. His mind was clouded, but still. He was thinking of what Kuro had shown him.  
  
The picture. That image had brought back memories that he thought long forgotten. Both good and bad memories filled his mind at that moment.  
  
But it was then, his mind flashed back to what both his eyes and ears did see. Her expression. His daughters reaction to his words and look. And to his silence that had quickly subdued him.  
  
The look in her eyes, her dread. Something he could still see. It flashed in his mind.But one question baffled him so.  
  
How could she have known? How could she have been able to compare his other half with his present self? How? Above that, how could she know what he did. Was she some how conected, linked to his mind? So many questions plagued his mind, but with a sigh they were dismissed. The weight he had been barring at that moment had been taken away with that final gester.  
  
Though, through uneasieness, he continued to ponder.He walked, nearling tripping over random objects on the floor.  
  
He wondered from the kitchen to the living room. Carefully he made his way around the leather sofa and the matching chair and love seat. The floor he failed to notice was littered with old photographs, Kagome had neglectfully left the there.  
  
He ignored it all as he walked. A sound, soon tried to invaide his ears but was completly ignored. Soft meowing had then filled the silent room and still, he had not been phased.  
  
The cat ran in between his legs and circled each at least once, meowing louder and louder. And yet he continued on. His mind was still out of the small cat's reach. She soon gave up on trying to reach Inuyasha and went on to tend to other things as a normal cat would have in her position.  
  
As he walked towards the living closet, further thoughts against giving his daughter her gift crossed his mind. Maybe it wasn't a good time to give it to her. He thought to himself. as he raised his hand to open the wooden door, to the closet.  
  
Maybe he should wait, atleast till tomarow. That would be the best plan. Wouldn't it? He thought, as both his hands slid down to his sides.It was then he changed his course.  
  
Slowly he turned, silently walking down the hallway to his room.He had to talk to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat awake in her bed, reading a book. It was early morning but still. She always read this early.  
  
Inuyasha creaked open the bedroom door to find Kagome reading one of her many books. Slowly he shut the so not to slam it, after,he had come in.Though as hard as he tried he couldn't stiffle the squeaks it made.  
  
He swallowed hard as he stood there, maybe a yard or so from the bed. His nerves were eating away at him at this moment.He was quite nervous, to the point were his words turned to ash in his mouth. As hard as he tried, they still wouldn't form. Nothing escaped his tender lips, except for a sigh of fustration. All he could do was mutter dammit, under his breath.  
  
He hung his head low for a second before returning the glance he had been given. Though his face was expressionless, he couldn't hide his feelings for long. His eyes reflected his true feelings.  
  
What he was about to say, wheither he said it or not she'd drive it out of him. He laughed softly as the image appeared in his head. She would sit him till next tuesday if he wasn't straight up but still he wasn't afraid of being sat.  
  
He had caught Kagome's attention, she removed her glasses and set her book down on the bedside table along with her glasses. She then motioned him to sit next to her. Kagome smiled happily, warming his heart. It set him slightly at ease, but it wouldn't last for long he knew.  
  
He did so without question. Luckily he had caught her in a good mood for what he was about to bring up. It was kinda a touchy subject, it was so. Atleast in Kagome's eyes.  
  
" Hello". He said nervously as his expression went to a wary smile.Kagome saw the discomfort in his eyes. She sighed softly to herslelf so he wouldn't hear. 'What's eating him?' she thought to herself as she cocked her head to the side. Letting her hair hang down in front.  
  
" Sit, common I won't bite!" She said to him, trying to make him more foward. Unfortunatly not realizing that she had used the word that she promised she wouldn't say.  
  
Before she knew it, she saw him plummit to the ground; dragging down botj the nightstand and its contents. Unfortunatly, he had been to close to it so naturally he had taken it all down with him.  
  
The sounds of shattering glass had filled the room, before that a loud earthshaddering thud was heard. Kuro had heard the entire thing.  
  
She shot up quickly in her bed, she had just fallen a asleep only fifteen minutes ago. Dissmising her rude awakening she pulled her red comforter over her head. While mumbling curses, best not heard.  
  
" I'm really sorry Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, though both her hands. Which she had firmly placed over both her nose and mouth. She had felt so bad.  
  
" Inuyasha.." She trailed off as she noticed that he lampshade was on his head. She began to laugh softly, as heat rose in Inuyasha's cheeks. He had to admit, it was kind funny the way he looked.  
  
Standing in a small area, surrounded by broken glass. Not to mention the vase he had broken. That only made things worse. He was surrounded by broken glass, but luckily for him he was wearing his slippers.  
  
He stayed silent as he waited for the heat that had filled his cheeks to fade. Soon it was gone, and that was when he removed the large lampshade.  
  
" Kagome, " he said as he removed the lampshade from his head, he then made his way to the bed and sat down.  
  
He had to be honest, he thought to himself as he fiddled with his fingers. " What's wrong Inyasha?" Kagome asked, shooting him a confused look.  
  
He swallowed once more before he began to speak. " Do you think it's time we fill our daughter in? I mean on our past ," He said as he looked into her soft brown eyes.  
  
Her smile faded into a scowl, Inuyasha braced himself for the worst.  
  
" We should", she sighed heavily. " But telling her, well that maybe a little hard", she added softly. Inuyasha gave a small nod in agreement.  
  
" We have to tell her everything. Before she was born, we had agreed to tell her on her sixteenth birthday", He said to her refreshing her memory.  
  
" Yes, I know. I remember Inuyasha. But she maybe just human, maybe. Thats not true and you know it Kagome! ". Inuyasha inturupted.  
  
" She has demon blood, as much as me and you know it. Maybe more. And her powers besides that, her miko powers are another we have to concern ourselves with." He added.  
  
" Inuyasha.She paused. We have no way of proving to her what you and I are", she added. " She would think we were making it up".  
  
" We do have a way to prove it Kagome, we can show her. But you shouldn't be there." He said to her. " You do remember that little safetly percaution I had made when she was born Well we could undo that?" He said. As well as the spell I had placed upon myself."  
  
"Why can't I be there?" she asked, raising her voice slightly. Letting her calmness fade. He was beginning to piss her off.  
  
" Why?" She asked again. " Because, Kagome. It's bad enough that we didn't tell her sooner but besides that it's best I tell her. She may, well you know. Try and run or fight or something".  
  
He said to her, knowing that it probally wouldn't happen that way. Besides Kagome wouldn't know how to break it to there daughter as softly as possible.  
  
" Fine!" She snapped. "Kagome, you know it's for the best", he assured her.  
  
With that he left the room, to let her cool down. In the mean time he would get some sleep on the couch.  
  
Later that day, evening. Inuyasha starred out the window, remembering that he had undone the spell that he had on his daughter and himself.  
  
Her body would change soon as well as his. Into her original form she would change. He knew she wasn't going to be in a good mood once it happened.  
  
" Hey, Kuro!" He called down the hallway, casually . There was no awnser he noticed. He began to panic slighty, knowing he had to find her before it got dark. The darkness was already begining to set in.  
  
Inuyasha had on his old fire rat kimono, which he hadn't warn in years. He had to wear something comfortable. Something told him that tonight was going to be one of those nights.  
  
His long raven locks trailed behind, a little longer than it had all those years before. He wore his hair down for the first time since his daughter was born. Instead of the usuall french braid he had warn since then.  
  
He ran to her room, quickly opening her door. Only to find her gone and the window open. Maybe she was on the roof. He thought to himself as he jumped out the window, landing gracefull outside on the grass.  
  
He turned his head up at the sky, the sun was already setting in the distance he noticed as he walked back. He went far enough to see if she was on the roof. But she wasn't there.  
  
" Dammit!" He muttered to himself in fustrartion as a voice sounded from behind. It sounded familiar but different some how. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he spun around to find a somewhat familar face.  
  
"You!" Inuyasha growled, bracing himself.  
  
"Yes brother, it's me." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
" Where is my darling neice?" He asked calmly.  
  
" You tell me!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
" I am not here to fight, I am here to take our fathers heir ."Sesshomaru said.  
  
Before Inuyasha could reply, Kuroki sprang out, in a full fledged run, from the woods, screaming, glarring down at her bleeding hands. Inuyasha raised his head, starring at her. She had changed faster than he thought.  
  
" Help me!" She cried, as she fell down on her knee's not far from where he and Sesshomaru stood.. letting her words fade into the darkness.She grasped both her arms tightly around her stomach.  
  
She began rocking back and forth, letting her tears stream down her face. Her face was pale out of fear, as her body trembled.  
  
She was frightened for the first time in her life. To her it felt as if she was dying, the pain was so intense. She couldn't even pinpoint where it was coming from either.  
  
" It's okay, Kuro." Inuyasha asured her as he walked over. "I should have told you before". He said as he knelt down beside her.  
  
His body was changing as well, he had his claws, but his hair was still changing. As well as his ears.  
  
Kuro glarred at him angrily, Her eyes widened in surprise as his ears finally appeared on his head. His fangs slid into view as he smilled softly at her.  
  
She screamed at him, getting up to her feet. Making him grasp his ears tight to his head in pain. Quickly she ran over to Sesshomaru, grasping his kimono's sleeve. She hid behind him clearly shaken.  
  
" Monster!!" She cried from behind Sesshomaru as she cried into his sleeve. "Kuro! Get away from him!" Inuyasha said as he got to his feet.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you," he said sofly as he advanced towards her. He walked slowly so not to frighten her even more.  
  
" You see brother, she is frightened of you. It's funny is it not?" Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Get away from her!" Inuyasha growled. " You lay one claw on her I'll kill you!"  
  
" Ah, Inuyasha. Why would I hurt her? She is my flesh and blood. " Sesshomaru replied.  
  
" She is not a hanyou Inuyasha." He added softly as he patted his neice on the head. "But a full fledged demon. Did you not know that?"  
  
Inuyasha starred in disbeleif." How can that be? " He whispered breathlessly, stoping dead in his tracks.  
  
" You underestamate the power of our father's blood, and me for that matter. She has taken after him as you can see." Sesshomaru smiled, clearly lieing. He had done somthing to her. But Inuyasha couldn't put his claws on.  
  
Kuro was dressed in a long black kimono, with a blood red tie around the waist. Her long white hair drapped over her pointed ears. It had the strings on the sleeves as his did. There were red spades along the colar of her kimono.  
  
She had a long white tail as well that came out slightly from under her kimono. It had not broken through the fabric though. Where it had amerged.  
  
She raised her head from her uncle's sleeve and starred at her father. " Your the man I saw in my dream's she whispered, as she starred into his golden eyes.  
  
Quickly she broke away from Sesshomaru's sleeve, in shock as she thought back. Thinking of her dream. They were both there.  
  
" Stay a-away from me," She stuttered.  
  
" I'm only here to help my dear," Sesshomaru smiled softly.  
  
" No y-your not!" She snapped.  
  
" Don't listen to him!" Inuyasha's sounded from behind her.  
  
" Your not my dad. Y-your a monster!!!" She cried out as she looked Inuyasha right in the eye. He felt his heart break as he heard her words.  
  
" I am and I am not a monster!!!" He said to her. " Just give me a chance to explain!" He pleaded.  
  
" No!" She yelled as she began to run. She took in her father's image.  
  
" Inuyasha. Let her be, let her ajust to what she has become." Sesshomaru said to his brother. " She is just frightened, of both herself and us" , He added softly.  
  
For once. Inuyasha thought. For once he actually made sense and spoke the truth. But he had to go after her.  
  
" Inuyasha, do you wish to know something?" Sesshomaru smirked. " I can see it in your eyes."  
  
" Yes, you jackass. I would like to fucking know what in the seven hells is going on! She does not look the way she did when she was born!" Inuyasha growled at his elder brother, whom only smiled at the remark.  
  
They stood, four to five yards apart. Inuyasha glarred angrily at his brother, growling through clenched teeth.  
  
" Awnser me dammit!!" Inuyasha yelled, only making his brother laugh softly.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 4

A father's secret Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or the cast, but as I said I do own Kuroki. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
" But how! That's what I want to know." Inuyasha replied.  
  
" It's quite simple Inuyasha, she had taken the potion that I had left. She unlike you, does not have Tetsuaiga to separate both her human and demon blood. I am doing you a favor, brother." Sesshomaru awnsered.  
  
" I see, but how is this a favor to me? That's what I don't understand?" Inuyasha said, calmly.  
  
" You see, with training this full demon form of hers she could be as normal as she was before all of this. If she was a hanyou, you would risk the lives's of many, such as your mate and your self. She could transform into a full demon then, but at what cost? Her control. You, brother have been through this. Remember."  
  
Inuyasha understood, and was calm about this. But he would not let his daughter be taken away from him. Never.  
  
" Sesshomaru, you are not taking her away from me. I will never let you!" Inuyasha said, as he laid his hand down on the tetsuiaga, as if darring Sesshomaru to draw his sword.  
  
" Don't bother draw your sword, I had said to you that I am not here to fight. What part of that do you not understand?.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his hand, leting it fall limply to his side. Growling once more, in fustration. He looked Sesshomaru, once more in the eye and then turned his head away towards the forest.  
  
He then sped off, leaving Sesshomaru standing there. As he ran, he put his nose to the sky to locate his daughters scent.  
  
She wasn't far off, but she was running fast. Faster than even he could. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. She seemed close, but in reality she was miles away .  
  
Kuroki ran, the tree's fading around her, molding, bluring together as her eyes narrowed. She could still feel pain, but it was faint. The pulsing of her flesh had fadded, leaving only her throbbing head to bare.  
  
A stream was near, she could hear the water fall. A comforting sound, to her raddled mind. Everything, her knowledge shattered at that moment as she ran. Nothing was the same. Was she living a lie? She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
Her body, steadily began to raddle. Then errupting in to a fit of shakes sending her plumeding to the ground. It happened fast, she couldn't feel it but knew she had hit the ground. Her body felt numb, for she wasn't used to what she had become.  
  
Her pants, echoed off into the darkness. Comforting her slightly. She was alone . Slowly she tried to get back on her feet. But failed, calapsing backward on to her back. Letting out a cry of pain as she fell.  
  
Her eyes, she found, wondered slowly to the sky as she lay. Reluctantly she turned her head away. As if descraced by herself. Her tears, from only moments before, emirged slowly from her eyes. Down her face, the clear streams fled.  
  
Her face was stained with tears, She couldn't forgive herself for what she had done.  
  
Her words hurt more, than her head at that moment.Slowly she rolled over, curling her fragile form into a ball.. She had found her place, she thought to herself.  
  
She felt now, as if she could just curl up and die. Saddly, she thought. Though she knew she wouldn't die. her body wouldn't let her. It was strong, and wouldn't settle for selfpitty.  
  
But would let her cry herself to sleep, She cried softly into her knees. As her small form lay curled up on the cold hard ground.  
  
She could feel the wind, grazing her sofly. Silence, soon crept upon her. But the sounds of nature still lingered.  
  
Her heart and mind slowly faded, her toubled thoughts no longer plaguing her. She had found peace, at last she thought. But it wouldn't last long, for she was merily asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was a few yards away, he could hear her chest, slowly rising and falling. He knew she was a sleep. He slowly began to walk towards her form.  
  
He removed his kimono, as he stept forward. Slowly he layed it over her, smiling softly at her innocents. A smile graced her lips as he laid it over her, making her stir slightly. It was slightly cold out tonight, but soon its rein would end. The dawn would soon overcome it.  
  
She seemed so inocent when she slept, Inuyasha thought to himself as he smiled. But she forever would be a demoness when she would awaken.  
  
He raised his head, to find a good tree to sleep in. So that he could watch over his daughter. He found it just then, and leaped up into it.  
  
The sun slowly rose over head, its raze shinning violently in Inuyasha's eyes. He mumbled curses under his breath as he sheilded his eyes from it's light.  
  
He felt misserable, as he remembered the night before. It had turned out completly wrong, it honestly wasn't supposed to turn out that way either.  
  
The sound of churping birds filled the forest, he could tell it was early. Everything seemed so refreshed at that moment. He honestly got a better night sleep then he had in years. But still, he hadn't slept in a tree in a long time.  
  
But what happened last night happened, so he would have to let it go. It's not like he could take it all back. He thought to himself as he remembered were he was. Remembering Kuro, was what brought his head back down beneath, instead of in the clouds.  
  
His eyes wondered down, scanning the ground below. To his relief, Kuro was there but awake. She sat there hunched over with her back to the tree were Inuyasha now stood.  
  
Tightly, she grasped the red kimono her father had left as a blanket. With her finger tips she felt the material. She ran her tips slowly up and down the material.  
  
She then raised her head, Inuyasha had excedently snapped a twig on his way down from the tree. The sound echoed off into her ears, Inuyasha cursed silently when he realized she had heard.  
  
" I know your there, dad. She paused as she turned her head forward and then down. The ground at that moment seemed interesting.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, he thought she wouldn't speak to him. Though she did have time to think things over.  
  
" You've been here the entire night? Haven't you?" She whispered breathlessly. Her eyes were wide with surprise at her last words.  
  
" I have Kuro, I had to stay and protect you. I'm sorry I frightened you before". Inuyasha said as he walked towards his daughter.  
  
He couldn't walk not a step without crunching leaves. The ground was littered with many.  
  
Slowly he took a seat next to her, sitting down in indian style as he usually would. Kuro turned her head to him an smiled softly, as he began to rub her back.  
  
" Don't worry, Kuro. Your mother already knows about the two of us." He said softly to his daughter, returning her smile.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me long ago? When I was young? why? " Kuro asked sadly.  
  
"We tried to hide it from you Kuro, so you could have a normal life. " He said to her.  
  
" Oh," she replied softly as she handed him his kimono. " Here, I don't need this anymore." She smiled. " Thanks".  
  
Inuyasha arose from his feet. Extending his hand out. " We should be getting back to the house now", he said to her.  
  
" Fine, but awnser me this. What's with those crazy ears? " Oh, these. He said as he pointed to his ears.  
  
" Ah, well I was born with them." Oh", was her only a reply. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet.  
  
" Can you do me a favor dad? This has been bothering me a great deal can you please pull it out?" She said pointing to her lower back were her tail began.  
  
" Yeah hold on. Why didn't you say anything before? He asked. " Well dad, I didn't know I had one. I was so upset and I hadn't had time to experience this discomfort." She said to him as he stood behind her.  
  
Inuyasha mouthed 'oh' as he stood. Now he understood. " It's rubbing in between my legs and I think it gave me a rash" She laughed softly.  
  
With his claws, Inuyash placed a slit, but first he ran his fingers down her lower back to find the spot. When he did he put in a slit large enough for her tail to emerge. Though he forcefully did so, making Kuro grind her teeth.  
  
A soft sigh of releif escaped her after he had pulled her tail loose. " Thanks. She smiled. " Your welcome, but we should hurry back. So your mother doesn't 'sit' me into last week." He laughed softly.  
  
" Hey dad, what's 'sit'?" She asked. Unfortunatly Kuro, like Kagome could control the sit necklace.  
  
Inuyasha was subdued by the neclace once more. " That's sit", he grumbled. " Oh, sorry dad. I won't say it anymore.  
  
He regained his posture and began walking to the house. Kuro followed behind, laughing softly, but covering her mouth.  
  
" It's not funny!" Inuyasha pouted.  
  
" Yes it is. So that's what that neclace is for, " She said pointing to the dark prayer beads around his neck.  
  
After that the two walked back to the house. It took two hours, if they would have ran they would have been there in minutes. But both desided to walk.  
  
They both walked into the house. Finding Sesshomaru and Kagome drinking coffee at the kitchen table. That's strange, I had no idea Sesshomaru drank coffee. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
" Hello brother, " He said as he looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
" Damn you " ,was Inuyasha's responce.  
  
"Who's that dad?" Kuro asked as she stood. " I am your uncle Sesshomaru, " Her uncle replied.  
  
" Why did you let him in here Kagome?" Inuyasha growled at his wife.  
  
" Inuyasha, he had knocked on the door a while ago. He said he wanted to talk, and since you weren't here I let him wait with me. He has changed a great deal Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she took another swig of her coffee.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be angry with her. I really have to talk, not about your daughter but about other things. I thought you might want to know that your an uncle." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
" You should come sit down." Sesshomaru added softly.  
  
" You had kids?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he couldn't beleive this.  
  
" So how are the pups?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Fine but I have run into a bit of trouble. You see, Naraku left us a little present. When he died, I guess, he had someone on the side to asure he would be around long enough to kill us. Someone has reserected him." Sesshomaru said, as he galarred down at his coffee. He still couldn't beleive it himself.  
  
" I can't beleive this? Why the fuck didn't you tell me soon?" Inuyasha yelled, making both Kagome and Kuroki jump.  
  
" To make matters worse, he swore to take revenge on future generations." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru scowl depened at this. He remembered that.  
  
" That's true Inuyasha. But we could rid ourselves of him once and for all. But we should keep our families away, out of the feudal era. We can't risk them". Sesshomaru said.  
  
" That's true, you should bring them here, it would be best." Inuyasha said to his elder brother. Leaving Kagome and Kuroki, shocked and confused. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
" I had to protect Rin and my pups Inuyasha." Was Sesshomaru's only reply. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the cast, but I own Kuroki.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Father's Secret  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Argument's  
  
"No!! I'm not going to stay put! while your ass is on the god dammned line!!" Kuro yelled at her father, holding up a shaky fist.  
  
"Your staying!! I'm not risking you or your mother!! Your all I have Kuro, you and Kagome. And I will not put you or her in danger. Now stop.!!" Inuyasha yelled. She was testing him, he assured himself. Nothing would make him back down. Not now not ever.He was too proud to be brought down from his high horse. His decsision was made and he was sticking with it.  
  
While Inuyasha and Kuro argued over the matter Sesshomaru left. But on his way out he told Kagome that he would be back. She knew where he was going, so she let him go. He needed to get his family. Bring them here to stay.  
  
Kagome was still shocked about the whole situation. It couldn't be, she thought to herself bitterly as she hung her head low. Drawning out the yelling that surrounded her.  
  
She thought they had killed Naraku, she thought she purified his sorry ass. But he was back. And from what Sesshomaru had said, she guessed that he was as strong as ever.And nothing less than that. She swallowed hard at the thought as she raised her head to the fight raging before her.  
  
Seeing it, she rolled her eyes and slumpt into her chair. And continued to watch them, their growls growing louder and louder. Neither was going to back down. Kagome sighed resting her head in her hand..  
  
Kuro and Inuyasha were still arguing, she quickly remembered the power of the necklace he wore. And smirked as her train of thought ended. "SIT!" Kuro cried out, and jumped onto her fathers back when he landed on the ground. He wasn't going to get away with this. She wasn't going to stay here. She wanted to fight at his side. This was an adventure she definiatly didn'y want to pass up.  
  
"Daddy, can I go?" she asked sweetly from his back. Taking her present situation to her advantage she began to play with her father's furry ears. They were so cute, and they're his weakness, she mused as she gripped them. And rubbed them thouroughly.  
  
"hmmmmm, nnnnnnooooooooo!" he purred softly, his face turning many different shades of red from embarrisment. This was the second time she got the better of him. He mused. She knew his weakness, he swallowed. The rubbing his ears were taking was beginning to effect him. He was about to say yes but someone interviened.  
  
Kagome watched her daughters tactics. Baffled, why hadn't she thought of doing that, she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Stop pesturing him, your staying here with me!!" Kagome yelled at her daughter, getting to her feet.   
  
Kuro released her hands from his ears and shot an icy glare at the women she called her mother.Continuing to glare a low growl emerged as she narrowed her eyes. She got to her feet, and stood in front of her mother.  
  
"I'm not staying, you people have lied to me. I can never trust you two again!! Kagome and Inuyasha!" Kuro spat bitterly. She thought her anger had died from last night, but it was still there. Barried beneath her mixed emotions. Only to emerge, out of fustration.  
  
"We didn't lie, we kept it a secret!" Inuyasha softened as he got to his feet. Brushing himself off he looked at his daughter.  
  
"It's still lying in my book!" She retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. Leaning against a near by wall she lowered her head and closed her eyes." I still can't trust you, you betrayed me," She whispered breathlessy, with her eyes still shut.  
  
"We didn't betray you Kuro! I was for your own good!! Keeping this all from you was all we could do to keep you safe from harm!" Inuyasha said stubornly, feeling his past self come back to him.  
  
"Feh," He muttered as he glared at Kuro. " I'm tired of being left behind, just once I'd like to be part of the action," Kuro grumbled as she slid down the wall. Raising her knees, she rested both her arms and head on them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- It's been a long time since I updated, I want to finish this story and be done with it. I'm going to finish all my past stories to get them out of the way. And revise them too.  
  
Please read and review, it would be appreciated. Thank you. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the cast but I own Kuro, And any other original characters.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A father's secret Chapter 6  
  
Kuro sat there for a while, unmoving. She was still angry, even after her retaliation attempt. Nothing could change his mind, she thought to herself. Sighing she banged her head back against the wall. This was utter bullshit. She couldn't stand being pushed aside. Letting him tell her to stay put. She wasn't going to back down, but let him think he won the battle. True he did, but he hadn't won the war, she smirked mentally as she slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?!" Kagome snapped, in a fearful tone, as her fist lay clenched firmly at her sides. She had it up to here with her daughter's attitude. And she wasn't going to stand for any of her nonsense.  
  
"Bit me, Barbie," Kuro snickered as she stalked out of the kitchen. Leaving her mother and father baffled. "What's her problem?" Kagome grumbled as she waltzed over to a nearby chair.  
  
"She's just mad, she'll be alright." Inuyasha sighed as he too took a seat at the table.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In her room, Kuro grabbed one of her stuffed animals. Just to see if she could do anything with her claws. She was curious, and hadn't had time to see if she could extend them or not.  
  
This curiosity was purely out of rage and frustration. She couldn't stand the thought of being stuck here with her mother. It was maddening; her mother would drive her nuts. With what she was doing now she could get her mind off things, to try and calm her. But she was in deep doubt.  
  
With her teddy bear in one hand, she brought the other to her face. Not to close, but close enough away that she could examine them. "Lets see what these claws can do," she said aloud to herself as she tried to focus on her claws.  
  
They quickly extended, to about six inches in length. " That's Fuckin sweet!!" She cried happily as she took a quick swipe. But when she had, she didn't notice her hand was glowing green. She had swiped at the bear's stomach. It had melted slightly.  
  
"Whoa!" she said in awe, as she stared at both her left hand and the bear. Must be some sort of poison, she murmured. Slowly her claws returned to normal length. She had finished her little test and had dropped the bear carelessly on the floor. It had landed in a pile of cloths. But she didn't really care.  
  
Finally, she had calmed down. She had vented and was feeling much better.  
  
In her mind she couldn't help but wonder what other kinds of powers she had. Could she turn into a large dog? She laughed softly at the thought. She was an inu youkai, she knew that much. No one had told her anything about what sort of shit she could do and what not.  
  
Everything that was running through her mind was only an extension from her previous thoughts. Her father turning her down was only a side project she had to worry about. Not knowing how to fight was another. There was so much running through her mind at that moment. She was nearly overwhelmed at all of this. Heaving a heavy sigh, she flopped down on her bed.  
  
It was then she realized she was still wearing that ridicules kimono. She had to change, she thought quickly. Getting to her feet she sprang to her open closet. Nearly tripping over the things that littered her bedroom floor.  
  
"Ah, let's see, " she mused aloud as she looked through the array of garments that lay on the hangers in front of her. In less than a minute she found something more suitable for her taste. Something that was quite comfortable. Something that was also stylish and wasn't tight. It was along the kimono type fashion but it was quaint.  
  
"Yes, this will do," she smiled as she pulled out a white hoari, which was like a regular jacket. It had several ties going up the front, with large spaces in between. And locked tightly up at the neck like her fathers Hoari, but unlike him she didn't wear a under kimono, But a regular long sleeved black shirt  
  
She smiled happily at her choice in dress. It fit well to the occasion.  
  
Quickly she changed out of the black kimono and into a plain black shirt. Following that was her hoari and then her pants. After all of that she realized she had to put her hair up. Growling at her stupidity she ran over to her desk and pulled out a black scrunchy.  
  
Tying her hair back, she then put on a strange black hat. It was the kind of hat that looked best when put on backwards. But it wasn't a baseball cap or anything but something of a London fashion.  
  
She was finally in something comfortable; she smiled, as she quickly ran out her bedroom door.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back in the Kitchen...  
  
"Your back, Hi Rin," Kagome smiled sweetly at her guests. Sesshomaru finally came back with his family. Inuyasha was relieved. Finally they could get down to business. It hadn't taken his brother long to gather his family, it was a good thing. They had to hurry.  
  
From what Inuyasha could see, they had three pups. A set of toddler twins a boy and a girl. The third was a girl that stood at her father's side. This girl was about his daughter's age.   
  
Kuro walked through the doorway, everyone turned there heads towards her. "What the fuck are you all starring at!" Kuro growled, barring her fangs at them.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Chap 6, I'll be finished by chap 11 maybe less. I don't know yet though I'm afraid.  
  
Please read and review, thanks. 


End file.
